Moon and Sun: Book 1: Moon's Secret
by ShadowKaida
Summary: This is a redo of an old story I did, because it was really crappy. Summary inside. Note-It's still pretty crappy, but please read anyways Rated T because I always rate stuff T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaida:**Hello everyone! I don't own Warrior cats, just my OCs and the idea. =D

**DETAILED SUMMARY~**

Little Moonkit is a sweet and rambunctious kit. She's outgoing, playful, and has an amazing family:her mother, Stormlight, her father Redskies, her sister Rabbitkit, and her brother Rockkit. However likeable she may be, there is one cat who hates her and she hates:Sunkit. He's always teasing her, and she despises him. A couple sunrises after they become apprentice, their medicine cat recieves a prophecy: _The moon and Sun must come together to save the clans from this coming disaster._ He goes outside to see Moonpaw and Sunpaw fighting as usual and thinks to himself:_ That won't happen anytime soon..._ Will Moonpaw and Sunpaw refuse to work together, or will they overcome their hate for the good of the clans?

* * *

The moon shone bright as three cats padded into camp with a small kit in their mouth. A she-cat padded into the clearing. The tom who had the little she-kit in his mouth padded to her. "Lightstar, we found this kit by the river," he said, placing her on the ground. Lightstar turned and walked into a den. "Stormlight, can you come for a moment?" she asked. There were two cats in there. A silver she-cat and a light brown tabby she-cat with four kits at her belly. The silver one looked up, two kits at her belly. The kits had been born only two days before. Stormflight got up, careful not to disturb her kits. "Over here," said Lightstar, heading over to the kit. "Great StarClan! Where is her mother!?" asked Stormflight. "We don't know. We found her lying by the river," the tom explained. "I was hoping you would take care of her," said Lightstar. Stormflight blinked. "I would be honored to, but why not ask Lionflame?" asked the queen. "She already has Sunkit, Brightkit, Flamekit, and Raykit," Lightstar meowed. "That's true..." said Stormflight. "Of course I will," she said. "She will be named Moonkit," said Stormflight, gazing down at the little kit. "Is it alright if she never finds out that she doesn't have clan blood? I'm afraid she would fel out of place, being around a clan of clan-blooded cats..." asked Stormflight. "Of course. I will tell everyone to treat her like a normal kit," said Lightstar. "Thank-you," mewed Stormflight, dipping her head gratefully.

Stormflight picked up Moonkit, padding back to the nursery, placing her next to her kits. Moonkit let out a yawn and huddled next to her new brother and sister. Stormflight looked at Moonkit, a soft smile on her face. "She looks so good next to Rabbitkit and Rockkit. What did you name her?" came a mew from across the room. The other queen had gotten up and come over to see Moonkit. "Her name is Moonkit," mewed Stormflight.

**Kaida:**Yes, I know its short. It's supposed to be. but anyways, thank you for checking out my story Moon and Sun: Book 1:Moon's Secret. Most of you think you know the Moon's Secret, but keep reading please! =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaida:**Hello everyone! It's me! Kaida! And here are the main characters of this story!

**Moonkit:**Hiya everyone!

**Sunkit:**Can I go now?

**Kaida:**Nope! =D You two have to work together to do the disclaimer!

**Sunkit:**Work with HER?!

*at same time*

**Moonkit:**Work with HIM?!

**Kaida:**=3 YUP!

**Moonkit:**Fine. :(

**Moonkit & Sunkit:**Kaida doesn't own Warriors, just the idea and us OCs.

* * *

A tail flicked Moonkits nose as Rabbitkit rolled over in the nest. Moonkit had woken up a while ago, but didn't feel like getting out of her nest. Hearing a noise from outside the nursery sparked Moonkits will to get out of the comfortable nest. As she padded out of the nursery, a voice sounded behind her. "Good morning Mousebrain," said a light brown tabby in a teasing manner. "Mousebrain yourself," hissed Moonkit, her tail flicking. Sunkit went off to join Raykit, Brightkit, and Flamekit in a game of moss ball. Continuing to investigate the sound, Moonkit saw that her father was returning from a patrol with Maplepaw, Gravelpaw, Dandelionfoot, and Thundercrack. Moonkit dashed over. "Hello Moonkit," mewed Redskies. Moonkit smiled up at her father.

"Well, I need to talk to Lightstar," he said, padding towards the leaders den. Moonkit turned towards the nursery, seeing a head pop out. "Rabbitkit!" she mewed, running over. "Moonkit!" purred Rabbitkit, Rockkit popping out from behind her. "We were wondering where you were," Rockkit mewed. "I woke up," explained Moonkit, a long yawn escaping her jaws. "Are you so sure about that?" Rockkit asked jokingly. Moonkit smiled. "Hey! Let's go join the others in a game of moss-" Rabbitkit began, before seeing that Sunkit was playing, so Moonkit most likely wouldn't play. And if Moonkit didn't play, there was no way Rabbitkit would play. "How about we play tag?" asked Rabbitkit, turning to Moonkit. "Sure!" Rockkit and Moonkit mewed. "MOONKITS IT!" yowled Rockkit, running away from his littermate. Sunkit, Raykit, Brightkit, and Flamekit turned. Moonkit sprinted after Rockkit, catching up to him rather quickly. "You're it!" she called as she whipped around and dashed away.

Rockkit turned and ran after Rabbitkit, who was sitting lazily in the sun, waiting for him. Seeing him, she hopped up, running towards the High-Stone and doing a loop around it, Rockkit still following her. Now it was Moonkits turn to be bored. She plopped on the ground, her tail twitching as Rockkit chased around Rabbitkit. She let out a long sigh, rolling over on her back and watch her littermates chase each-other upside down. It was much more interesting like this than if she were sitting normally. Moonkit sat up normally and let out a long sigh. She wished she was an apprentice, because then she could leave camp. All that happened here were games, now, granted, those are pretty fun, but Moonkit still wanted to see what it was like out of camp.

Her blue-green eyes flickered around as she looked for her littermates. Rabbitkit was running towards her, and Rockkit seemed to be running AWAY from Rabbitkit, so that could only mean one thing: Rabbitkits it. She leaped up, dashing easily to a bush and swerving around it, running to the nursery. Rabbitkit ran after her sister, her silver tabby fur glinting in the sunlight. She took a lot after her mother, with the same build and looks. Moonkit waited for Rabbitkit to come. When Rabbitkit arrived, she ran straight for Moonkit, who dashed right out the nursery, Rabbitkit still on her tail. Moonkit slowly sped up, leaving a fox-length or so between herself and her sister. Moonkit made a sharp turn, running towards the fresh-kill pile, and looped around it. Rabbitkit followed, slowly falling behind her sister. Moonkit decided to slow down a bit. She paused, waiting until Rabbitkit was only a tail-length away. Moonkit started running again, not really paying attention to where she was going, just being careful to dodge stuff. Rabbitkit noticed she had neared where she had stated and decided she would stop and let Rabbitkit catch her. She sat down, waiting for her sister.

Rabbitkit appeared, panting. "How... are... you... so... fast?! You're like a StormClan cat!" panted Rabbitkit. "I don't know. I just am," said Moonkit, touching Rabbitkit with her tail. "I'm it!" she yowled, running after Rockkit. Rockkit ran off towards Raykit and the others, causing Moonkits face to pull into a frown. He was making her choose between catching him, or staying away from Sunkit and his annoyingness. She sprinted towards them, tagging Rockkit quickly and running off, but not before she ran into something. Sunkit. He had stepped out in front of her to make her crash. "Aww come on! You Mousebrained excuse for a cat with cloud-fluff for a brain!" hissed Moonkit angrily, standing up and shaking the dust out of her fur. "Speak for yourself. I'm not the one who ran into someone," Sunkit said in his usual annoying manner.

"Cut it out you two," hissed Flamekit. He was probably the most sensible and responsible of the kits. He was always the one to break up fights between Sunkit and Moonkit, and was also always looking out for the others. "Alright Flamekit," meowed Moonkit, still glaring at Sunkit. Sunkit glared back, his short tail twitching. It was weird how his tail was short... and yet, that was how he was born. His tail wasn't even as big as Moonkits ear! Moonkit turned around and headed to the Elders den.

Cricketfleck was asleep while Mothside was grooming herself. "Hello Moonkit," purred Mothside, looking up. "Hello Mothside," mewed Moonkit in reply, running over. "Can you tell me a story?" asked Moonkit eagerly. Mothside gave a thoughtful look. "Of course I will Moonkit!" Mothside said as Moonkit settled down. "What do you want to hear about?" asked Mothside, looking down at the little black kit. "How Thornstar was defeated!" mewed Moonkit happily. "Alright," said Mothside, beginning the story. "Long, long ago there was a cat named Thornspark. He was a brave and courageous warrior, and was extremely respected.

"When the current leader died, her deputy became leader and appointed Thornspark as his deputy. However, the power got to Thornspark, and he became set on becoming leader. After Falconstar died, Thornspark recieved his nine lives and became Thornstar. Roseskies, who was, at that time, Rosepaw, discovered Thornstars plan to rule the other clans as well and told the other clans. But they did not believe her. Rosepaw was eventually made a warrior, and then she worked with all her might to reveal Thornstars evil plans. Once she heard that Thornstar was meeting with one of his minions to talk plans over, she brought the other leaders to that spot, where they listened in on the conversation. It was revealed that Thornstar and his deputy Reeflight were both evil, and they were banished from the clans. In the end, Roseskies was a hero and became Rosestar, leader of StormClan," finished Mothside. Moonkit gazed up at Mothside. She had told that story to Moonkit at least seven times, and Moonkit never got tired of it. "Rosestar was so brave..." Moonkit breathed. The story had happened a mere moon Moonkit was born and she thought it was amazing that a story happened not long before she was born.

* * *

**Kaida:**So how did you like the story? Please R&R to tell me! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaida:**Oh wow... two chapters in one day? I'M ON A ROLL!

**Moonkit:**=D yay you!

**Sunkit:**Meh. I guess thats pretty cool...

* * *

Sunkit stretched in his nest. Beside him was Raykit and Flamekit. Brightkit slept in the other nest with Lionflame. Across the nursery, Stormflight was sleeping with Rockkit right beside her. The she-kits were sleeping in another nest nearby. Rabbitkit was lying in a normal position, while Moonkit was all sprawled out. Sunkit chuckled to himself. They were going to be made apprentices today, and yet she was still sleeping weirdly. Sunkit got up, careful not to disturb Raykit and Flamekit, and walked out of the nursery and into camp. It was still dark out, but Sunkit couldn't sleep. He stretched, looking around camp. Maplefrost was sitting next to Gravelpelt. They had been made warriors recently, and they were sitting at the entrance to camp.

Sunkit yawned. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. He stretched again, walking to his favorite spot, a rock that, during the day, was warm and comfortable. He curled up, boredly watching the stars. His eyes slowly closed, drowsiness taking over.

* * *

"SUNKIT!" Sunkits eyes flew open as he heard a voice shout his name. It front of him was Raykit, his green eyes flaring. "Come on! It's almost sunhigh! Lionflame wants you!" He meowed. "Coming, Coming," muttered Sunkit, standing up and stretching. The brothers trotted back to the nursery, heading to Lionflame. To their left, Stormflight was licking Rockkits fur. Rabbitkit was waiting for her turn, which although she had an eager look on her face, was probably about becoming an apprentice, not having to be groomed. It looked like Moonkit had just finished. Her midnight-fur was all groomed down, not a single hair out of place. She looked extremely annoyed, probably at the wait. Sunkit let out a long sigh. This is probably why his mother wanted him in here.

"Sunkit come here," said Lionflame, and Sunkit walked over. Lionflame immediately started licking Sunkits fur. Moonkit giggled. She obviously was enjoying watching Sunkit do something he didn't want to. Sunkit glared at Moonkit, and she decided to walk out of the nursery, her long tail twitching in amusement. Sunkit growled, a pouting look on his face. When Lionflame finished, Sunkit stalked away, his usually messy fur cleaned up. Moonkit was talking with Redskies, her father. With the pleading look on her face, she probably wanted to know who her mentor was going to be and he wasn't telling her. "Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather around High-Stone for a meeting," yowled Lightstar as she leaped onto High-Stone. All of the other kits left the nursery, lining up in a row, Sunkit on one side and Moonkit on the other so they wouldn't have to be anywhere NEAR each other. Warriors began streaming out of the warriors den. Most of the warriors were probably going to get apprentices, seeing as there were so many kits.

"Today is a very important day, the making of apprentices," began Lightstar, her amber eyes glinting in the sunlight. "Sunkit, step forward," said Lightstar, gazing down at her sisters kit. Sunkit stepped forward, his green eyes sparking. "From this day on until you become a warrior you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Adderfur," meowed Lightstar. Sunpaw stepped forward, touching noses with the warrior. "Flamekit, step forward," Lightstar said as Flamekit stepped up. "From this day on until you become a warrior you will be known as Flamepaw. Your mentor will be Canyonsoul." Flamepaw touched noses with him and returned to his spot beside Sunpaw. "Brightkit, step forward. From this day on until you become a warrior you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Bloomears," Lightstar mewed as Brightpaw touched noses with Bloomears. "Raykit, step forward. From this day on until you become a warrior you will be known as Raypaw. Your mentor will be Brookshine.

"Rabbitkit, step forward," Lightstar called as the kit stepped forward, her blue eyes sparkling. "From this day on until you become a warrior you will be known as Rabbitpaw. Your mentor will be Lynxhunter." Rabbitpaw stepped up to touch noses with him. "Moonkit, step forward. From this day on until you become a warrior, you will be known as Moonpaw," Lightstar meowed, Moonpaw's blue-green eyes flickering from each warrior, wondering which one will be her mentor. "Your mentor will be Otterpelt." Lightstar turned to Rockkit. "Last, but most certainly not least, Rockkit, step forward," yowled Lightstar, the little kit stepping forward. "From this day on until you become a warrior you will be known as Rockpaw," Lightstar meowed, as Rockpaw's eyes sparkled. "I will be your mentor," Lightstar meowed. Rockpaw's eyes widened in shock, and so did the rest of the kits'. Lightstar was going to be Rockpaw's mentor?! What an honor!

"Sunpaw! Flamepaw! Brightpaw! Raypaw! Rabbitpaw! Moonpaw! Rockpaw!" cheered the clan. Lightstar leapt off of High-Stone and went off to talk to the new mentors. "You lucky furball!" Rabbitpaw purred, directing it at Rockpaw. Rockpaw still looked really surprised, and smiled at his sister. "Moonpaw! Sunpaw! Raypaw! Can you come here?" called Otterpelt from where she was standing next to Adderfur and Brookshine. Raypaw and Moonpaw raced ahead of Sunpaw, who took his time. "We are going to show you three the territory," said Brookshine.

Sunpaw turned and saw a _YES!_ look in Moonpaw's eyes, suddenly remembering how she was always wanting out of camp. "Well, lets be off! We're going to start with the StormClan border," said Adderfur. The apprentices followed the warriors as they padded out of camp and to the StormClan border. Sunpaw looked around him in awe. He had never been out of camp, and it was amazing! He heard some birds singing in the trees, and turned around to see them, but couldn't. It was leaf-fall, and the abundance of prey there had been in Greenleaf was over, and now there was enough to feed the clan, and a little extra. Hearing a scream he whipped around.

* * *

**Kaida:**Sorry for crappy ending. But this is the first chapter from Sunpaws perspective. =3 thatnks for reading! please review! It means a lot to me.

**Moonpaw:**And me! Me too! Review if you like me!

**Kaida:**Now now Moonpaw, how about review and tell us who your favorite character is?

**Moonpaw:**Everybody vote Moonpaw and leave Sunpaw FAR behind! =D

**Sunpaw:**No, everybody vote Sunpaw and leave MOONPAW far behind!

**Kaida:***sigh*


End file.
